Vampiric Love Rewrite
by Meandor711
Summary: Claire is a vampire and when she starts in Racoon high somethings begin to happen to her and people around her.
1. Awakening

An: okay, I decided to rewrite this because I think the original was poorly written and some things happened way to fast! In this rewrite I'm going to add more chapters in the middle of the originals, some chapters may stay the same as the in the original, I'm also going to rename some characters and maybe explain more. Tell me what you think of this and well, here we start :P

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter one: Awakening.

Claire woke up when she heard knocking on her coffin door. She opened the door and saw Chris her grand, grand grandson. ''What do you want? It's still day.''

He shook his head ''Don't you remember? You're going to school.''

She got up and started to protest '' I don't need to go to school! I'm 145 years old!''

Chris sighed '' Maybe you are 145 years old but you still got the mind and the body of an 18 year old girl. So get up and get ready for school!''

She sighed and got out of her coffin '' I really want to bite you now.''

Claire Redfield was a vampire. She had been bit by one after giving birth to her only child Julia Redfield. She was married to the man named Ian Redfield. They where bout young when they got married.

The first weeks of her transformation were the hardest, she where about to drink Julia's blood but Ian stopped her.

When Ian got killed under a mine accident, she started to get worried. If she killed Julia she had not a reason to live, if she even was alive now.

At day she spent the time being whit Julia and doing small jobs, at night she went hunting for animals.

If she didn't find one she found a drunk man or a loner to feast upon. When Julia was old enough Claire told her the truth. Julia had a hard time accepting the truth, but it made sense why she was away some nights.

When Julia got married they had to tell her husband Jonathan Stuart there secret. He was shocked but accepting it easily. They only told there family and Claire moved from place to place so people in the village didn't notice that she didn't get any older. That had gone on and on for a 137 years now.

Claire puts on some cloths and went up stairs to the kitchen. She got a bottle of blood out of the fridge and puts it in the school bag Chris bought for her.

''Pink? Why pink?'' she asked Chris in an angry voice. Chris gulped, he knew if grandma got angry then she got really angry.

''Most girls in your body age use pink for school bags and clothes, but I'm not going to get more into that now, we have to get going.'' She gave him a little 'hump' before heading to the car outside the house.

Claire jumps in Chris's jeep and waits for him to do the same. After locking the door Chris get's in the driver seat and starts the car.

''What's the name of the school we are going to?'' Claire asked in a calm tone.

'' We are going to Raccoon high and when we are there I am your big brother and you're my little sister.'' he was waiting to get protest throw in his face but he just got a simple 'ok'

Chris parks at the parking lot and gets out of the car. ''Come on little sis'' he said teasingly.

Claire gave him an evil glare. She looked at the school. It had 3 floors and the boring colors of white and blue. ''This is going to be interesting'' Claire thought to herself.

An: well I hope that you will like this more than the original, and I do not update at least before I get one Review. And at least the 4 first will be close to the same as the original but then I will try to get in between some chapters that isn't in the original :)


	2. The System

An: I hope you will see a difference on the English on this and the original! :D if not then I'm doing some work for no reason! :( Anyways enjoy! :D

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter 2: The System.

Chris and Claire walked to the school gates '' How old are you? '' Claire asked in a bored tone.

He looked at her before answering.'' I'm 21. Why do you need to know? ''

She let out a small giggle '' If I'm going to be your sister I should at least know you age, but aren't you too old to go at a high school? ''

Chris pointed at the top of the gate. There it stood in big letters 'Raccoon high school and college'. '' I'm in my 3 year of college ''

They walked into the schoolyard and Chris looked for someone or something. Claire saw that people where divided in different groups. She was about to go to a group of people when Chris dragged her to a small group of people.

'' Hey guys! '' Chris yelled with a big smirk on his face.

Claire noticed a brunette that shot up her head when she heard Chris's voice. ''Hey Chris!'' the group yelled back.

'' Who is that?'' a blond boy asked and looked at Claire.

''Oh, this is my little sister Claire.'' Chris said in a cheerful voice.

Claire looked on the ground and shyly said '' Hey ''

'' You never told us you had a sister '' another brunette said. '' As you all know my parents are divorced and they honestly split everything when that happened so mom took me and dad took Claire '' Chris answered fast.

''Claire let me intrudes our little 'gang'. This is Leon'' he said and pointed on the blond pretty boy. Leon was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and had a little long hair. '' And this is Rebecca '' Chris said and pointed on the brunette that asked who Claire was. Rebecca had short brown hair and was wearing a green tank top and blue jeans. '' And last but not least, Jill. '' Chris said this in a more happy voice that he did on the two others. Jill was wearing a blue berretta a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

'' What's up with these people and jeans '' Claire thought to herself.

'' Why are there so many small groups? There is only one big one. '' Claire asked Chris and the others.

'' you mean 'the System' '' Chris corrected. '' In this school people don't like differences so people go in groups that have people how is most alike themselves. We are the only group in the school who don't care about differences, well maybe there is one more but they are just weird.'' Chris said and pointed to a group of people were wearing only black cloths. '' They usually stand in one corner all alone, people think there emo or Goth but no one actually know them. The sport freaks is either on some kind of sport area or in the middle of the schoolyard trying to get all the attention. The girls with the sport freaks are the cheerleaders, those two groups usually hang out together but sometimes they are the worst enemies in the world. These are the biggest groups in school but there are many more. ''

Chris took a short break before continuing. '' We are one of the smallest groups at this school. People call us the' Jeanies. Even when we don't use jeans they call us the jean guys and girls. It's very frustrating actually and when you're with one group people never stop calling you emo or whatever the people think the group are. So now you are a jean girl.'' He ended the sentence with a smile.

Claire giggled '' that cool, because I love jeans!''

'' So Claire how old are you? '' Leon asked.

'' I'm 18, but I feel older. '' She answered.

''YAY, then I have someone to talk to in class!'' the brunette Rebecca cheered. Claire smiled at Rebecca.

'' How old are you guys?'' she asked. ''I'm 20 just started my second year in college.'' Leon said in a polite tone. '' You know how old I'm'' Rebecca said in her cheerful tone. '' And I'm the same age as your brother '' Jill said.

'' Claire you're very pale '' Rebecca said.'' Are you sick? ''

'' I'm ok, just need to spend more time in the sun '' Claire answered.

'' Are you sure? You look like a walking corpse. '' Rebecca said.

'' Ok I need to drink blood before going to school '' Claire though to herself. '' Yeah people tell me that sometimes but I'm really ok. Don't worry about it. ''

After saying that she added a smile to make it more trustworthy. Rebecca did Didn't looks so convinced but nodded and smiled back

''Chris can I get my schedule? '' Claire asked fast before anyone else started to worry about her skin.

Chris opened his backpack and got out her schedule '' here you go. '' He said and handed it to her.

She took it and started to read it. '' Math in the first lesson? I hate math! It's so damn boring! '' Claire said very annoyed .

'' I agree! At least when they get the alphabet into it! What's the point with all of those things? '' Rebecca said in the same tone as Claire.

'' Yeah but you like to be in math because then you can look at Billy all the time'' Jill teases and smiled at the younger girl.

'' Oh shut up! '' Rebecca said while hiding a blush on her face.

The bell rang telling the students to get to their first class.

'' We'll see you guy at lunch. Come on Claire you don't want Mr. Wesker angry. '' Rebecca said and grabbed Claire's wrist and started to run to the Classroom. Claire waved goodbye to the others and lets Rebecca drag her to the classroom.

'' Here we are '' Rebecca announced. '' Now we are about to enter Mr. Wesker's classroom. The classroom from hell as I like to call it ''

She opened the door and went inside the class room, Claire followed her. They got seats in at the back of the classroom. The pupils had to wait for Mr. Wesker as always.

Suddenly a loud _BANG _and Wesker was inside. Wesker wore a black coat and black sunglasses. He had blonde hair that had been pushed back with gel to make him look more badass.

'' Ok class we got a new student in our class today and her name is Claire Redfield_. _Now stand up for a second so we can see you. '' He said everything in a commanding voice.

Claire stood up and suddenly all the attention was on here. She fell unsecure when she got all the attention. '' Ok you may sit down now. And everybody turn to page 144 .'' Claire sat down faster than lightning and opened the book on the page she was order to open it on. She looked down in the book and though to herself '' This is going to be a long lesson. ''

An: as I think I said on the other chapter, I'm going to put in fillers to the original Chapters, but I do not have any ideas yet, so I wondered if you guys had anything you wanted in this story that I could put in as a filler :D Give me even the smallest idea.

Oh and NEVER EVER! Forget to R&R ;)


	3. As Red As Blood Type A

A Vampire Tale.

Chapter 3: As Red As Blood Type A.

Claire was sitting drawing random drawings in her notebook. Wesker gave them the questions on the blackboard. He wrote them down then he found a random student to answer it.

Now a boy with only black clothes and a hood covering his head stood in front of the blackboard having a hard time to answer a really easy question.

'' Come on kid, everyone should know the answer to this to this math problem. '' Wesker smirked while saying this.

The boy looked at Wesker and shook his head '' Sorry sir but I don't have a clue what the answer is.''

He closed his eyes and waited for Wesker's fury to unleash itself upon him, but Wesker only sighed.'' Well sit down and don't use more of our time here today. Claire can you come and answer this question? ''

Claire nodded and went up to the blackboard. The math problem was: 57 + 45 : 10 =. Claire took the chalk and wrote after the equal 10.2.

Wesker got up from his chair and walked to the blackboard and checked the answer. '' Hum…. You are a little good at math I see. You can go back to your seat now Claire.''

She turned around and went back to her seat next to Rebecca. She sat down and continued on a drawing of a dragon.

'' How did you do that so fast? I would not even been half as fast! '' Rebecca whispered so only Claire could hear.

'' Where I'm from we got those questions in middle school! '' She whispered back.

After some drawings later Claire noticed that Rebecca where not watching the blackboard but a boy with brown hair and a navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans.

Claire ripped some paper out from her note book and wrote '' Who is the guy you are watching? '' Then she passed the note to Rebecca.

When Rebecca read the note her cheeks began to flush. Then she wrote back and passed the note back to Claire.

''I'm not looking at anyone.''

Wesker came up to them and looked at the two girls and noticed that Rebecca had pink cheeks '' Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class girls? ''

'' Not really '' Claire said smiling and took the paper under her desk and started to rip it into pieces.

'' Then shut up and listen! '' Wesker shouted and walked away. '' Man, what a temper '' Claire thought to herself then she looked at the clock it was only 1 minutes left off the class. '' Ring damn it, RING!'' Then it rang. All the kids packed there things and got out before Wesker could give them any homework.

'' How can we shut up when we aren't even talking? '' Rebecca almost yelled. '' Why can't Wesker get injected with something what will kill him? ''

Claire let out a small laugh. '' What do we have now? '' She asked.

'' We have biology with Mr. Birkin.''

Claire got her backpack from her back and started to look for her biology book. '' IT'S NOT HERE! '' She yelled in frustration, causing all the people around her to stare at her.

'' Maybe you forgot it in your locker or something. '' Rebecca said in a calm tone.

'' I did not get my locker because you dragged me to class! '' She replied in an angry tone and Rebecca jumped back because of this.

Claire sighed '' I didn't mean to get angry at you, I just don't want to come on the teacher's bad side already ''

Rebecca thought for a sec then she snapped her fingers '' if you have not been I Miss. Branigens office then she still does not know that you're here. Go to her and she will give you your locker and locker number. ''

Claire made a smile on her face. '' But you should hurry because Mr. Birkin is the angriest teacher at this school and he will notice if you are not there!'' Claire lost her smile and started to run down the corridor started to look for Miss. Branigens office.

After a while Claire found a door with Miss. B on it. '' Please tell me B stands for Branigens! '' She thought as she entered the room.

The office was a normal sized room with a desk and some shelf's full of books. Behind the desk was an old woman sitting on a leather chair signing some papers. The woman had not noticed Claire's presence.

'' Where is the new girl? She should have been her for an hour ago! People these days. '' The old woman said with an annoyed tone.

Claire sighed '' I'm over here. ''

The woman looked up from her papers '' Oh, so you took some of you precious time to come here.'' The woman said still annoyed '' Well here is you're your locker and the locker code. '' Then she gave her a paper and a map of the school.

'' I'm Miss. Branigens and welcome to Raccoon high'' she finished and turned back to her papers. Claire muttered thanks before leaving.

Claire ran the fastest she could (without using her vampire speed) to class. '' For the love of god please don't notice that I'm not there.''

She whispered to herself. Then she suddenly ran into someone and fell down. '' I'm so sorry. '' She said.

'' It's not your fault, I should have looked were I was going. '' A boy said and offered her a hand.

She took it and he pulled her up. She looked at the boy. He had hair that was as red as blood type A and he had ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt where it stood in red letters 'Bullet For My Valentine' and black jeans and he had an earring in his right ear. '' He is cute '' Claire thought to herself.

'' My name is Steve Burnside, and who do I owe this pleasure? '' He said with a bow.

Claire giggled at his actions ''my name is Claire Redfield, and as much as I would enjoy talking to you I'm late for my class. Don't want to get Mr. Birkin angry.''

Steve laughed '' Mr. Birkin wouldn't notice if a guy dropped dead in the middle of the class''

This comment confused Claire. '' But I thought he was the teacher that was the angriest teacher in this school ''

Steve laughs even harder. '' I hit a guy in the middle of the class and he didn't even care! '' Claire looked weird at him.

'' Relax, he started it!'' Steve reassured her still smiling and laughing. '' Well I still want to get there before he notices, so see you later Steve! '' She said and waved goodbye.

She heard Steve say 'see you soon beautiful' this made Claire's cheeks flush. '' Pull yourself together Claire! You're acting like a teenager.'' She thought to herself while she was running.

AN: HELLOOOOOOOO :D sorry for late update -.- much happening at school and I got sick :( but better now so I'm back in business ^^

Anyway, when I started to check errors in this story I'm where surprised how you even survived the original O.o so I want to thank everyone who read the original and this :D you guys really make me smile :D

Two other things before I leave :D At the time I'm usually writing I'm chatting with someone now so I have a hard time writing :) I don't mind and I hope you won't either :D and also, I'm working on two one-shot at the moment and HASS, I'm not going to continue on this one before I'm done with the others.

Now, let's have a song :D

If you are happy and you know it R&R! ( clap clap )  
If you are happy and you know it R&R! ( clap clap )  
If you are happy and you know it and you really want to show it if you are happy and you know it R&R ( clap clap )

:D DO IT DO IT! :D


	4. The Bar Figth

An: Ahhhhh… finally….. This chapter….. :D now I have less to correct and fix :3 well as I have said before, I HOPE YOU NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE AND R&R :D

A Vampire Story

Chapter 4: Bar fight

Claire walked into the biology class room, she saw Mr. Birkin texting on his phone and she slowly walked to the empty seat next to Rebecca.

'' The angriest teacher in school, yeah right. '' Claire whispered annoyed to Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled '' If I didn't tell you that you wouldn't make it in time! ''

Claire looked around in the Classroom. In the front there was a big blackboard with some chalk on the little ledge that where under the blackboard. There were also a plastic skeleton in the corner behind Mr. Birkin's desk. Mr. Birkin's desk was a complete mess. He had a book opened on some page and paper laying everywhere. On one side of the classroom there were some shelves with equipment needed for experiments. On the other side desks they were going to do the experiments on. From the middle to the back where desks full of pupils. The pupils where talking, making paper airplanes and just teasing people from another group.

'' What's the teacher doing? The kids are going bananas here '' Claire dodged a paper airplane and glared at the kid who had sent it.

Rebecca sighed '' Mr. Birkin or William thinks his wife is cheating on him with Mr. Wesker. ''

Claire rolled her eyes '' How wants to be with that freak? ''

Rebecca laughed '' Maybe he got big size, if you know what I mean ''

Claire got chills in her spine '' Don't say something like that ever again! I can't get the image out of my head! ''

Then a boy that Claire had seen with the sport freaks and a girl in cheer leader outfit approached Claire and Rebecca. The boy and girl looked at Claire.

The boy smiled and said '' My name is Alfred and this is Alexia, and who is this beauty?''

Alfred had a black type of puma pants and a Sports jacket with 'The Rangers' on the back of it, he had short blond hair that just went out everywhere. Alexia had blond long blond hair and a Cheer leader shirt and a top, they where both red and white.

''My name is Claire Redfield'' she said in a low voice.

Alfred bent down and puts his hands on her desk ''Why are you with the Jeanies? You could be a cheer leader and a very hot one to'' Alfred smirked and looked at her from top to toe.

'' I'm with the Jeanies because they are nice people and I don't want to look like a hooker in those things'' Claire answered while pointing on Alexia's cheer leader outfit.

Alexia looked like she could explode '' This is not a hooker outfit! It's a very nice and comfortable, plus it's more normal that what you are wearing. ''

Claire looked at herself she was wearing a black T-shirt and a red vest with 'let me live' on the back and a pair of jeans. She had just picked up the first things she saw this morning.

'' Well at least I'm not showing half of my ass to everyone and I do not shake it when I'm walking like you do. Are you practicing for your future job as a hooker? '' Claire asked in a teasing voice.

Before Alexia could reply Mr. Birkin told her and Alfred to sit down. When Alexia walked back to her desk in her hooker style she gave Claire the 'this is not over yet' look.

Rebecca grinded at Claire and patted her shoulder '' Good work! There are very few people that would have dared to talk like that to Alexia. She and Alfred think they run this school.''

The kids had nothing to do so they just talked and did other noisy stuff. But Claire only thought about that boy she meet on the way to the classroom. She weren't able to get him out of her mind. Just the mentioning of his name made her heart rate increase. (She has a heart when she got some blood in her body if she doesn't have enough blood in her body her heart will stop, but she still lives.) His blood red hair and she could sense his blood and pulse when he talked to her. She licked her lips when she thought about blood.

She bent down and got her bottle of blood and started to drink it. She felt much better and calmer when she had drunken some of it.

'' I wonder what Steve's blood tastes like '' she thought and went back to her dreamily state

Rebecca looked at Claire and smiled '' Already interested in someone? Tell me who it is. ''

Claire looked at Rebecca and got an evil smirk on her face '' First of all, I'm not interested in him, he just seems like a nice guy and I will tell you if you tell me who you where looking at in math. '' She said.

Rebecca flushed a little ''Ok ok. His name is Billy Coen and he's a sport guy. Now who is your mystery guy? ''

Claire sighed ''His name is Steve but I don't know his last name and he's one of the emos/Goths''

Rebecca smiled '' He's a nice and very intelligent guy, me and him had a project together one time and he helped me very much, but I don't know why he hangs with those people.''

Claire looked at Rebecca ''But where is he? If you had a project with him then he should be in this class'' then she looked around in the room.

Rebecca sighed '' I told you he was very intelligent and because of his intellect he got moved to Leon's class. ''

''Oh'' Claire said a little disappointed. She really wanted to work with Steve.

Rebecca Smiled at her again '' Don't worry you can see him and talk to him in the breaks! ''

Claire smiled back. Then she looked around and couldn't see Billy '' Where is that Billy guy? Isn't he at the same class as us? ''

'' He failed math 3 times so he has the same math class as us but he was the other classes like his original class '' Rebecca sounded very sad while saying this.

Claire sighed and looked at her schedule and saw they had a break next.

The bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom.

'' Finally free! '' Claire yelled when they got outside.

'' Yeah, the classes with Mr. Birkin are always long even if you can do whatever you want.'' Rebecca giggled.

''Claire, Rebecca!'' someone yelled to them.

They turned around and saw Chris, Leon and Jill standing in a corner far away from the other groups.

''Hey guys!'' Rebecca yelled back and ran towards the group.

Claire followed her but had a hard time too caught up with her.

'' For a human she is damn fast! '' Claire thought

When they reached the so called 'gang' they all stared to talk about a bar they were going to go to tonight. The bars name was 'The Drinking Fly'. While they were talking about that Claire looked at Steve. He was talking to a girl with short black hair with red ends. Claire felt a little bit jealous, she wanted to talk to Steve, she wanted him to be her friend and get to know him even more.

Jill snapped Claire out of her thoughts '' You should come! It will be fun! ''

'' Yeah it will be a lot of fun to watch teenager get drunk, kids these days. '' Claire though but answered '' Sure why not. ''

Jill grinded ''Good, then we will get to know you better Claire-bear.''

Claire shot her head up at the name Jill called her. Then she looked at Chris '' You had to tell her that nick-name? ''

He only grinded '' Of course I had to tell her!''

Claire looked angry at Chris '' Please remind me to torture you when we get back home. ''

The group just laughed, but Chris was more frightened. Last time Claire said something like that he ended up losing some of his blood.

The rest of Claire's day when fast. Class, break, class, break, class and class.

Chris and Claire where driving home in Chris's jeep.

'' Are you really going to do you little 'torture' on me? '' Chris asked Claire frightened.

She sighed '' As much as I want to I can't, your friends will notice for sure. ''

Chris relaxed a bit then he parked the car in the parking lot outside their apartment and Claire jumped out of the car and walked to their apartment. She found the key they had hidden under a pot plant and unlocked the door. She walked to the door for her room.

When Chris entered she said '' Wake me up when we are going to that bar thingy.''

Then she went to her room and lies down in her coffin and fell asleep.

Claire woke up when she heard a bipping noise. She opened her coffin and saw an alarm clock. She slammed it with her palm and stopped it. Claire got out of her coffin and went to the kitchen and got some blood out of the fridge and saw a sleeping Chris on the sofa.

Claire sighed and shook him '' Wake up Chris you lazy boy! ''

He gasped and said '' What's the clock? ''

She turned around and looked at the clock '' Its 20.00 ''

He shot up '' Shit we are going to be late! Get into the jeep!''

Chris ran out the door and Claire rolled her eyes then she follows her grand, grand grandson. When she got out of the apartment Chris locked the door and placed it under the pot plant again and grabbed her wrist dragging her to the jeep. Chris opened the door to the driver seat and started the jeep. Claire got into the seat next to him and took on her seat belt. Chris started to drive in the opposite direction of the school.

'' Why are we going to this place anyways? '' Claire complained.

Chris sighed '' Because you have to blend inn and look like a normal teenager. The best way is to go to this bar. ''

'' Yeah all you youth do these days is, get drunk and fuck. Man I hate the 20th century. '' She grunted angrily.

'' Not everyone is like that, for example me, I'm virgin. '' Chris defended.

''Maybe but you are waiting for Jill to have the guts to ask you out.'' Claire added with a smile. '' You should ask her out of something, she really likes you. ''

Chris looked at her '' Do you think that?''

She smiled and nodded '' I know when a woman falls in love Chris, what do you think I have done the last years? I have watched and observed. ''

Chris smiled at her and drove into a parking lot. ''Here we are, The Drinking Fly, hope you have some fun and maybe you will get to know Steve better'' He said in a teasing voice.

She ignored the comment and got out of the jeep. It was a big house looking building with a blinking sign outside where it stood in yellow 'The Drinking Fly' and there were some kids outside the building. Chris and Claire entered the bar and looked around, it was a complete ciaos! People running around, playing pool and some were trying to hook up with anyone.

Chris took Claire's wrist and guided her to a table where Jill, Rebecca and Leon where sitting.

'' Hey guys '' Chris said as he sat down besides Jill.

'' Hey Chris and Claire-bear '' they said in a cheer full tone and Leon noticed that Claire was a bit unpleasant in this environment.

Claire sat down besides Leon because it was the only seat left. He smiled at her when she sat down, she send a weak smile back to him.

'' Jill can I talk to you for a sec? '' Chris asked nervously.

Jill smiled at him '' Sure ''

Then they got up and left the other three alone. There was a small silence.

'' Guess what? '' Rebecca said in a very, Very cheerful tone.

'' Just tell us '' Claire said and tried to sound interested and seemed to believe her.

'' Billy looked at me today and we also had a normal conversation! '' She yelled to them, but no one but Claire and Leon could hear it because of the noise.

Claire rolled her eyes at Rebecca but smiled '' Improvements becca, improvements. ''

Claire looked around the bar too see someone she had met, and there Steve was standing in a corner with some people, but he had some other clothes on now. He had a Marilyn Manson T-Shirt with MobScene written on it and Black leather pants. Claire looked at him for a while.

Leon thought to himself '' Now's your chance Leon, Ask her. ''

''Eh, Claire? '' Leon said in an unsure voice.

''Yeah?'' she answered still looking at Steve.

'' I wondered if you wanted to go to s cinema with me? '' He could see hesitation in her eyes '' Just as friends of course '' Leon asked and he and Rebecca waited for an answer.

Claire turned to Leon and said '' Sure, but as you said, just as friends ''

Leon felt that he got warmer '' Nice, what about this Saturday, it Wednesday now so it won't be too long. ''

''Yeah, it sound fun, I'm looking forward to it Leon. '' Claire said with a small smile.

Jill and Chris returned to the table both very happy. '' Guys… Me and Chris are going on a date! '' Jill said with a big Grind on her face.

'' That's great! I don't know about Leon but I have waited for this new a long time! '' Rebecca sounded even happier now.

Leon smiled but his gaze soon went to the floor and thought '' Great, everyone is making major improvements while I chickened out saying that we were going just as friends. ''

Then Leon looked at Claire and saw that she was looking at Steve. '' He doesn't deserve her, I will make him get out of the way'' He thought before he said to the rest of the group. '' I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.''

Leon moved towards Steve and the group and when he got to them he said '' Steve, can I talk with you outside for a sec? ''

He looked at Leon ''When did he even want to speak to me?'' he thought. ''Sure'' was his answer and he answered with a smile on his face.

Leon and Steve walked outside to a back alley. When Leon saw that they were alone the punched Steve in the face that made him fall down and said '' Stay away from Claire ''

Steve lay on the ground and said ''fuck you''

Leon started to kick Steve in the ribs a few times before he left Steve outside.

After awhile all turned black for Steve.

An: Mannnnnnnnnnn… you can see that I have planed a filler here :P but if you think that what Leon is thinking is weird I will only tell you this, You notice the most when other people makes improvement's.

If you get angry because I will make Leon a little jerky then don't flame me for it, I warned you at least.

And the new name to Steve A is going to be…. Voldemort! :D naaaa only kidding I won't tell yet :P you will have to wait my friend's waittttt :D but try to guess! :p

R&R and I will update faster :P if I do not get a single review then I will not continue until I have gotten one.


	5. Ada A Victim

A Vampire Story

Chapter 5: Ada A Victim

Chris and Claire outside school at the usual spot and waited for the rest of the gang.

Claire looked at Chris ''I told you that we didn't have to go that early'

He sighed and rolled his eyes '' Your acting like a teenager, are you sure your 145 years old? ''

She looked in his eyes and muttered '' Shut up. ''

Before going back to look for Rebecca, Claire wanted to know more about Steve. After Leon talked to him outside she hadn't seen him after that. Still, she didn't think that Leon would hurt him.

Then Rebecca and Jill walked over to the group.

'' Hey '' They both said and smiled.

'' Hello '' Chris had a cheerful voice but Claire was still angry at Chris for waking her up one hour before school.

''Chris can we talk for a sec? '' Jill asked slightly nervous and stepped aside for them to talk somewhere private. Then she thought to herself '' Is it a little too soon for that? Will he like it or reject it? ''

Chris smiled '' Sure '' and then they walked to somewhere private.

''Don't use so much time there lovebirds! School starts soon!'' Claire yelled after them.

Then Claire turned around to chat with Rebecca when she noticed that someone wasn't there. Leon wasn't at school yet.

Claire looked at Rebecca ''Where is Leon, school starts soon and he could be here!''

''I don't know, me and Jill walks outside his apartment to walk with him for school, but the apartment where empty and I don't know here he is.'' Rebecca and sounded very worried.

A boy with black hair walked over to them. He had some black leather pants, a black t-shirt and Black shoes.

He stopped in front of them and said ''Leon is in jail for 3 days for a beating he did on Steve. Steve almost broke 2 ribs and is coughing up much blood, he could barely walk to school today because of the pain he had. Luckily for Leon Steve is a forgiving guy, he could and should get a stronger punishment.''

Claire was completely shocked. How could Leon a so calm guy do that to someone? ''You are lying, Leon would never hurt a fly! ''

The guy just smirked ''Maybe he wouldn't hurt a fly but he clearly can hurt another human.''

Before Claire could continue the argument Steve came with some help from some the girl she had seen the day before and the boy at the blackboard. '' Michael it's not their fault so just leave them alone. ''

Michael looked at Steve '' You are a too forgiving person Steve! He beat you up and left you in that back ally alone! God know what could have happened! ''

Steve sighed '' It's not their fault it's Leon's and he is getting his punishment so just let it be.''

Michael looked at Claire and Rebecca and said '' Just talk to Leon and if he tells you that it's not true, then he is a big lying bastard! '' Turned around and left.

Steve looked at them '' Sorry for that, he just can't let things be. ''

Claire and Rebecca looked at each other before looking at Steve again. '' Why did Leon assault you?'' Rebecca asked.

Steve thought before answering ''Should I tell them that he wanted me to stay away from Claire? No, that would only make her feel guilty.'' Then he looked Claire in the eyes and said ''I have no idea.''

Claire didn't fully believe Steve, there was something in his eyes that made her belive that he lied. Steve and the other turned around and left Claire and Rebecca alone.

Rebecca shook her head and had a sad looked in her eyes '' This has happened before, Leon and the Steve's have never been good friends to say it in an easy way. They never talk to each other and if they get group assignments they try to talk as less as possible. It happened a long time ago so almost no one knows what started it, but I think it was about someone Leon liked that liked Steve and that didn't make Leon happy, her name was Ada, she was a very good friend of mine. She was an Asian girl that died when an animal attacked her, she had to holes in her neck that looked like vampire tooth, but we all know that vampires doesn't exist. The police never found that animal and for all I know it's still out there somewhere. ''

Claire though and asked Rebecca '' When did she disappear? ''

She scratched her forehead '' Eh, around Chris's first High school dance I think. ''

Claire thought a bit more, there was something familiar about that name and that dance. Claire massaged her temples and got a flashback

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night in the forest right outside Raccoon. Claire hadn't found any animal so she looked for a weak human or an outsider._

_Claire had been out for hours now and where on her way back home. Then she spotted an Asian looking girl crying on a large stone. She looked like she was at the age of 15 she had short black hair and a red dress. _

_Claire remembered Chris telling her about a dance tonight. He wasn't existed at all. They were forced to come to the dance._

_Claire walked up to the girl and said ''Hey sweetie, what's wrong?''_

_The girl looked at Claire with red eyes, it was probably from all the crying ''A guy I like doesn't like me and when I asked him if he would dance with me he said 'I'm sorry but I'm going to dance with Cecilia.'' She took a little break before continuing '' I took that answer well enough but then I saw that he didn't dance all that night and he just said it because he wanted to be polite.'' Then she continued to crying._

''_I just want to die right now!'' the girl yelled._

_Claire smirked and showed her vampire teeth to the girl ''I will help you with that.'' _

_The girl looked at Claire terrified, she tried to scream but before she opened he mouth Claire covered it with her hand and bit the girl in her neck, Claire could feel the girl screaming in her hand then Claire started to drain all her blood._

_Claire left the corpse of the girl beside the rocks and thought '' I should try Asian more often''_

_End of flashback._

Claire stood there frozen. She had killed that Ada girl. She killed an old friend of her friends, but why did it hurt so much now? It had never been a problem before. Claire had walked past many family's that she had killed a member of without felling the slights felling of regret. But this girl had been a friend of her friends, this was more….. Personal to her than the other victims.

Rebecca waved her hand in front of Claire's face ''Hello? Anyone there?''

Claire snapped out of her thoughts and said '' Sorry but I thought about that animal and I hope its dead now. ''

Rebecca smiled at her '' It's in the past now, I also want that animal dead, but it wouldn't stop what happened anyways. It's also sweet that you think about other humans. '' Then Rebecca hugged her.

Claire hugged back and thought ''Yeah, it's sweet to think that I actually killed that girl we are talking about.''

The school bell rang and Claire and Rebecca where on the way to the classroom but before they could get inside Claire saw Chris and Jill running for their class. Chris had lip marks on his face that came from Jill's lipstick.

Claire got out her phone and called Chris.

''Hello, its Chris''

Claire smirked '' You should get that lipstick off your face Chris.''

Turned off her phone

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

William Birkin where walking to Wesker's apartment, he was going to apologize for accusing Wesker for having an affair with his wife

William walked to Wesker's door and knocked. He stood there but no one answered.

''That's weird, Wesker doesn't have any classes today'' William thought to himself and opened Wesker's apartment door.

'' Anyone here? '' William asked kind of worried.

Then he heard noises from the bedroom and went to check it out. When William opened it he froze. The rumors where true.

Annette covered her naked body with the blanket and Wesker put on his pants.

William became furious '' So it's true! You are cheating on me Annette! What about Sherry! Have you completely forgotten about her? ''

Annette looked away embarrassed and ashamed '' Why did you have to know about this? '' she said then she looked at William '' We never do this anymore! You love your work more than you love me or Sherry! I have needs William, and Wesker helped me with that while you only checked tests or something like that! '' Annette had a very sad look in her eyes.'' In other words William….. I want a divorce. ''

Williams's heart broke, then he turned around and whispered '' We will sign the papers when you are done here '' then he left.

An: I promised more Michael ( as his name is now :P ) so here begins 1-3 fillers: P I hope you will enjoy the fillers as much as the originals :P

I only posted two days in a row because I was happy :) it won't happen again… or at least not often :P

So, I really hope that more that ResidentEvilGirl will R&R on this on

e :P xD


	6. Exstra Teacher?

An: Two things before I start: One the fillers will not be as long as the original. Two: I have found another time I can write some on to, I might post more on any of my stories more often now :P Nowww Enjoyyyy :D

Exstra Teacher?

Claire woke up when Chris shook her as hard as he could '' Get up sleepy head, school time! ''

She sleepily pushes herself off the bed and glares at her so called big brother '' Get out, I have to get dressed! ''

Chris did what he was told and Claire fell down onto her bed again and closed her eyes, needing the sleep that never came. She sighed and where about to get up when Chris came in again, only to be screamed at to get out.

When Chris got out Claire found a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Claire got out of her room and glared at Chris who was standing in the kitchen making some toast for both of them.

'' You finally got up. '' Chris smiled at her.

Claire just glared at him and sat down on a chair by the little table they had in their apartment. Chris took the two plates of toast and gave one to Claire. She looked at her toast and ate all of it in one bite.

Chris shook his head '' Who thought you manners? ''

'' No one, I learned it by myself. '' Claire snapped and glared at him.

He simply started to eat the toast and tried to forget the conversation. When they were done eating Chris took the two plates and placed them into the sink before turning back to Claire '' We have to go, we will be late if we wait longer. ''

Claire nodded took her school bag and went outside. It was a sunny day in Raccoon city, some clouds in the sky but other than that just perfect. Chris came and they threw their bags into the back seats and got inside the jeep. He started the car and started to drive towards the school.

Halfway there Chris spoke up '' Have you heard? Leon is coming back today. ''

Claire looked at him '' I thought he were not coming back before three days. ''

He nodded and explained '' Yupp, but because of good behavior and a clean record they let him out. ''

They continued to drive in silence. They got into the school area and Chris parked into one of the parking lots. They got out of the jeep and grabbed their school bags before walking to the school grounds.

Claire sighed '' I still don't want to go to school…. ''

Chris laughed '' Who wants to go to school at your age? ''

'' Or a better question, who does? ''

Chris smiled and continued walking, suddenly he felt something get on his back and he fell to the ground '' Owwwwww ''

Jill jumped off his back '' Shit shit shit shit I'm so sorry Chris! I'm so freaking sorry! ''

He got up and smiled '' It's okay, it was an accident '' he gave her a fast peak on the lips and held her hand as they continued walking and Jill's face was flushing.

Claire shook her head and followed them they got up and meet Rebecca and Leon standing in a corner close to the toilets, there was a weird silence between the two of them and Rebecca kept giving Leon death glares.

'' Hello you guys! '' Claire yelled and jumped into Rebecca's arms and pulled her into a hard hug.

'' C-C-C-Claire, c-cant breath '' Rebecca said as loud as she could and Claire let go and smiled at her.

Leon kept his distance and watched as Claire and Rebecca chatted about everything and nothing all at once. Suddenly Claire turned to Leon '' Found a movie you want to see on tomorrow Leon? ''

He looked at her in shock '' Ehhh.. I thought about the new Resident Evil movie. Would you like to see that or? ''

'' Sounds fun! '' she said with a fake smile, she really didn't want to go on any movie, she was just being nice to Leon.

The bell rang and the gang went to their classes. Rebecca and Claire went to math class and chatted on the way there. Suddenly the Billy guy came and Rebecca moved all her attention on him, in all honesty Claire was a bit jealous, but she was also happy in a way.

The entered the classroom and as always, Wesker was late for class. The three sat down on desks close to each other and Rebecca and Billy stared chatting while Claire drew werewolves.

'' This one needs more fur '' she muttered to herself as the class babbled to each other.

Suddenly someone came in the classroom '' Okay class turn your pages on page 123 ''

'' That's not Wesker '' Claire said to Rebecca and she nodded '' That's Hunk, he is the other math teacher in this school, when Wesker is sick he takes over the class. ''

Hunk had a black mask on his face and a black trench coat just like Wesker's '' Come on slowpokes! You got to get some intelligence soon! '' he yelled and the class hurried up

_**JUST DANCE GOTTA BE OKAY! :D**_

Claire and Chris came back to their apartment and Claire jumped into the sofa and sighed.

Chris laughed '' Tired little sis? ''

'' Try keeping an act that you are someone that you aren't and keep it like that for 6 hours and you will know why. '' she snapped

Chris raised his hands and walked to his room leaving Claire alone. She fell asleep and wondered how she would survive the weekend.

An: first off xD the first AN is old so don't count on it XD and I don't know what type of person Hunk is so if anyone can tell me that would be awesome :D I know the title dosent fit but I don't want my fillers to be very big XD

R&R to make me write more :D


	7. Please read  Not a chap but important

Sorry for this little… interruption but I dunno if I will continue on this story, I think the story line is simple and the whole thing is weird, I really want to continue, I have the end of the story in my head ready to be written but I don't know if I will continue on this, it fells so boring when I read it over and I dunno what I can do to make it better.

I wrote this to ask, What do you think about it and tell me what's bad and good. Send it in a Private message or as a R&R I don't care, I want your views on this and all the views will determine if I will continue or not.

As I said in the start, Sorry for the interruption.


	8. Movie, Oh Boring Movie

An: Well I got an agreement with ResidentEvilGirl on this one and she would help me continue on this story :D She will at times help me writing a new chapter and when she has I will mention it either here or in the bottom :3 I will also look over it and rewrite parts so it would be the way I want it to be :D It's still my story, she is just kind enough to help me at an dead end :) She did help me in this one, I had lost all inspiration for this chapter XD

Vampiric Love Rewrite

Chapter 7: Movie Oh Boring Movie.

Claire woke up, blinking in the darkness. She pushed open the heavy door of her coffin to the sun shining in her face, waking her up completely and making her hiss as it hit her eyes. She jumped out of the coffin, landed on her feet and pulled the black velvet curtains closed.

She glanced at her coffin wondering if she should go back to sleep, she wasn't quite ready to start the day. '' Whatever…I won't fall asleep anyways now that I'm awake. '' She shook her head and rubbed her temples before she wandered into the kitchen. She sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. As she ate, she thought about the events that would ensue today.

'' So, the movie is at 8..Resident Evil, sounds interesting… Ahh I don't want to go, especially after what Leon did to Steve… '' Her mind drifted to the black dressed red head and she got a small smile on her face. Her train of thoughts where interrupted when Chris came into the room with a bored look on his face

"Well good afternoon Claire-Bear, a little late for breakfast, don't you think?"

She looked at him with a hint of anger before answering "It sure is." She replied sarcastically

"You still going to that movie with Leon?" He asked while he looked for food in the fridge, he hadn't eaten since breakfast. His breakfast was the real breakfast time, not the Claire breakfast.

"Yeah…I guess." She replied, looking down into her soggy cornflakes.

"Well, you might want to get ready, he's coming for you at 7:45 or so."

"What time is it now?" Claire on asked as she took her dishes to the sink.

"It's 5:30." He said, glancing at the his cell phone

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her hair and dried it. She looked at the makeup she had in the room, but decided that Leon wasn't special enough for that. She went into her room to find something to wear.

After some thought she grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt that folded over the shoulders and some dark blue jeans. When she was finished getting dressed and ready she pushed her coffin under the bed she had and walked into the living room finding Chris asleep on the sofa. He snored loudly and she could feel his blood stream around in his body. It always tasted better when it was fresh. Claire walked to the fridge and drank one bottle of blood, she had some left, no need for hunting.

When she was finished cleaning the bottle she heard a car horn and ran towards the exit. She grabbed her cheap cell phone and shoved it in her pocket and grabbed a red jacket. She got it on and yelled 'bye' to Chris on her way out even though he was asleep.

Got outside the car he had and opened the door for the shotgun seat and bowed as a gentle man, she slipped inside and buckled in, she smiled weakly at her and he did the same. After a short conversation he drove off and they headed for the cinema. It was mostly a silent drive, but Claire began to speak halfway there, she hated silence. They talked about things that didn't matter like the weather. Boring conversation, but better than silence.

When they reached the cinema she could read on the he boards above the entrances 'Saw: The Final Chapter' & 'Resident Evil', and a few others. Leon bought tickets for Resident Evil and they walked inside the cinema room they where the movie was soon going to be played.

Claire looked around, and her eyes fell on a group of kids dressed in dark clothing. One shifted and she saw Steve among them. She smiled and turned to Leon.

" Hey I'll be right back. " She said him and walked over to the gothic looking group.

" Hey Steve, how are you feeling? " Claire asked, tilting her head slightly.

" I'm a bit sore, but I will live. " She watched his eyes drift, staring at something behind her.  
She turned her head and saw a furious looking Leon coming their way.

'Oh fuck' Steve mouthed, in fear of the older boy.

Leon put his hand on Claire's shoulder, "Come on, the movie is going to start soon." He huffed.  
Claire shook off his hand and looked back at Steve and his friends.

"Come on." Leon repeated in a voice that enraged Claire inside, but she kept her cool, she was good at that after all these years.

She sighed and waved goodbye to Steve , while Leon gave him a nasty look. They got to their seats and in minutes the place was full, it seemed as half of the teenagers from Raccoon city where here, ready to see some people get split open and eaten alive.

They got settled and soon the previews started. Claire turned to look around and saw a group of people sitting five rows in front of her. When a bright flash came from the screen she recognized it as Steve's group, they didn't seem to notice her presence. She sighed and grabbed the cola she had bought before entering the cinema. Leon had a cola and a small bucket of popcorn. He offered her some and she politely declined, she hated that she could still get fatter. Annoyed the shit out of her, but easier to exercise it of if she wanted to, but still, annoying!

The movie was good enough, Claire didn't remember much of it to be honest. Leon ate his popcorn and watched the movie with a passion it seemed, Steve looked bored as he almost fell asleep on many occasions, the only thing keeping him awake was the girl with the short black hair with the red ends… what was her name again? Cecilia? No, Ashley? No no no…. Olivia? Yes! It was Olivia! Claire smiled at remembering the name she hadn't heard much. Rebecca had told her quickly about her, she loved to take pictures, she was damn good to, she had the same music taste as Steve and they where childhood friends. That was all Claire really knew about the girl who was sitting next to Steve, oh how she wanted to just switch places with her. Claire liked the movie at times, good moments , but at times it was really REALLY boring. She almost fell asleep herself at times, but she was able to keep herself awake. Killing zombies, more dead zombies, dramatic babbling of a storyline, more zombie killing, bossish dude in the end and over! Claire smiled when she heard the ending song. The teenaged looking girl and Leon got on their feet. They got into the car and Leon drove her home. She gave him a quick hug and said goodbye before she entered the apartment she shared with Chris. He was eating supper and smiled weakly at his grand, grand grandmother '' How was the movie? '' He asked carefully, hoping that she wouldn't explode.

'' Okay I guess, but its late, I might go golfing tomorrow so I will be up early tomorrow child. '' She sounded tired and yet hyper, at the same time, she loved to golf, and there were two reasons why. The first was because she found it relaxing, made her feel without worries and just, like herself, no pressure, no one to tell you what to do and so on. The other and most important reason, it was easy to get a fine prey there, humans, oh they were so juicy, so taste full. Oh god she loved the taste of human blood, it made her mouth get droll inside it.

Claire walked to her room and lay down in her coffin, getting the needed sleep.

**Next day, in Steve's apartment.**

Steve woke up when he heard the doorbell for his apartment ring. He got a pair of shorts on before stomping tiredly to the door, he opened it and saw his good friend Michael standing in front of him with his golf cloths on. The pants were white with black stripes and the shirt was pink. He's black hair had a small black cap on his head , he had his golf set over his shoulder and he had a wide grin on his face. '' Do you think your healthy enough for a round of golf mah friend? '' He asked and looked at his best friend.

The redhead gave a big grin to his buddy '' give me some time to get ready Michael, come in come in, make yourself at home while I'm changing! ''

Michael got inside the small apartment and sat down in the sofa, he looked at his watch. It was 2 Pm, it would take them 30 minutes to drive to Raccoon City golf club, one hour to warm up and four hours to walk around the golf field, then another half hour back. They would be back around 8 Pm if they had a good round. Steve got into his room and changed quickly, he had a black t-shirt with no writing and some white lose pants. Steve grabbed his golf set from the closet of his room and walked out to the small living room where Michael where sitting.

'' Let's go lazy asshole! '' Michael smiled and got up, they walked out of the apartment, locked the door and stepped into the car.

An: Well, I didn't want to make this chapter longer because if I did, I would have to add the next chapter in it, and the next chapter = a long chapter :) at least for me who is writing XD

Thanks to REG ( ResidentEvilGirl ) Who helped me getting started on this one and please, do R&R :D


End file.
